


Cruel and Sweet Can be Safe

by Gadhar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Oliver pov, Oliver's thoughts, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of AU where somehow Slade ends up at Oliver's, still injured and in pain. But recovering.<br/>Basically, they just came home from the island.<br/>It was spur of the moment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cruel and Sweet Can be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of AU where somehow Slade ends up at Oliver's, still injured and in pain. But recovering.  
> Basically, they just came home from the island.  
> It was spur of the moment.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of Diggle glaring, saying "He's mad." 

Two weeks of Felicity pouting. "He's such a jerk, Oliver!" 

Two weeks of mom wondering what the hell I'm doing. 

Two weeks of Thea being scared and saying "He's a hard man." 

Two weeks of Roy snooping and pushing. 

Two weeks of no one understanding. 

Knowing. 

_He's an ass._

_Rude._

_Uncivilized._

_He's so cruel._

_He's hurt and broken._

_He's not for you._

_He's a **killer**. _

_A soldier._

_Why him?_

They don't understand. 

_We_ were alone. 

_I_ was alone. 

He saved me. 

Kept me alive. 

_We_ were together. 

He understands. 

And yes, he's hurt, broken, he's hard and cruel. 

But not with me. 

With me he's gentle. 

Soft. 

Sweet. 

Caring. 

_Mine_. 

All without having to do a thing. 

He's safety. 

He keeps _me_ safe. 

And every night, I curl around him, while he lays there in pain, burned, on his sick bed. 

I keep him safe. 


End file.
